Mysterious Vixen Demon
by kurama'sdarkangel1
Summary: The YYH gang are on the case of a mysterious spirit fox who is wandering around the human world! As the guys try to figure her out, they may end up with more than they expected! Will Kurama end up falling head-over-heels for this littll vixen?
1. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any thing from YYH. Thanks ^-^( except my made up characters of course.)  
  
The clouds were very thick as Yusuke walked to the school. The air was humid and sticky, typical before a summer thunder storm.  
  
"Oh, man! This weather is really crap today, "grumbled Yusuke as he approached the school. "I can't believe Botan asked to meet here of all pla- "  
  
"Hello!" came a bubbly voice from somewhere from behind Yusuke. He jumped and fell backwards, seeing that it was only Botan.  
  
"Jeez, Botan! Give me a heart attack why don't ya'?!" shouted Yusuke angrily.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I've got a new mission for you from Koenma."  
  
"Yeah, well, what is it?" asked Yusuke curiously.  
  
"Well it's ..... Hey! Where are Kurama, Hiei, AND Kuwabara?"  
  
"How I'm supposed to know?" said Yusuke grumpily.  
  
"Because I can't tell you about the mission until they're here!"  
  
"Don't bother yelling, Botan," said a cold, hard voice. Yusuke and Botan looked around. Hiei appeared from the shadows, looking grouchy as ever.  
  
"Well, that leaves Kuwabara and Kura-"  
  
"Present and accounted for," said Kurama, who was leaning on the wall near the school entrance, rose in hand.  
  
"And where is –"  
  
"Urameshi!"  
  
Yusuke looked at an imaginary watch on his arm.  
  
"He's right on time," he said as Kuwabara ran from behind the wall, panting.  
  
"Finally! At last everyone's here. Now I can give you your case," said Botan. She jumped down from her oar.  
  
"I'll give you the information I've got, but you'll need to get the rest from Koenma."  
  
"Just get to the point Botan! Jeez!" shouted Yusuke, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't get angry. Spirit World intelligence has detected a strong female fox demon, like you Kurama, has come to the living world. I don't know much except she's here around town. Like I said before, you'll need to see Koenma for more."  
  
"Hmmm... another spirit fox.... I wonder what her motives are," muttered Kurama as he followed the others toward the portal leading to Koenma's office. Hiei looked back at Kurama.  
  
"You seem to be thinking, Kurama," said Hiei in his usual tone, "What is on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just curious about our next target," he said in a normal tone. "I can only hope that Koenma offers some more information on her."  
***************************  
  
"Way off," said an annoyed teenaged-looking girl dressed in black. She had blood red hair and deep, forest green eyes. Right at the moment, her green eyes were glittering with disgust.  
  
"I can't improve if I don't try. I just wish I could get it right for once."  
  
She picked up a black rose and carefully prepared to try the attack again. The rose transformed into a long, black whip with menacing thorns protruding from it. With lightening speed and graceful agility, she slashed the whip through the air, taking out several thick trees near by.  
  
"Well, at least this time I took out more trees," she said quietly and sarcastically to herself.  
  
In Koenma's office, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were listening to Koenma as he explained their case.  
  
"According to Spirit World intelligence, this girl name is Kage. Although her motives and back round are still quite unknown. We do know she has taken the form of a human girl. You must catch her. We can't have a rogue fox demon wandering around the Ningenkai. There's no telling what sort of damage she could cause," said Koenma, his voice full of pride at his little speech. George, his ogre helper, eyed him nervously. Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wow, Koenma, that was really "helpful" information," said Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
"Still get no respect..." muttered Koenma unhappily. Kurama stood against the wall, fiddling with a rose, deeply in thought. Hiei stood watching the others with his normal piercing glare. Yusuke and Kuwabura stood, glaring at the other over some stupid thing or another. Finally, Kurama broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Where's the last place she was seen?"  
  
"What?" Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Where's the last place anyone saw her?" he asked again.  
  
"She was last seen near Genkai's temple, in the forest. Why?" asked Botan.  
  
"I'm going to find her," he said as he headed toward the door.  
  
"You're not going without me," said Hiei sternly. Yusuke broke off his glaring match with Kuwabura.  
  
"Hey! You're not leaving me here!" he shouted. Kuwabara stood stupidly for a moment before running after the other three.  
**************************************** (i'm going to switch into 1st person now, so don't get confused.)  
  
"I'm such a fuckin' baka!" I was having a lot of trouble with my attack and it was making me frustrated. Again, for the who-knows-how-many-time, I picked up my black rose and took the ready position.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" With great speed and force, I finally managed to hit the target I'd made and hadn't broken the whip this time. Feeling triumphant and successful, I danced and pranced around the small clearing (though not so small anymore, considering I'd taken out about a dozen trees). Suddenly, I felt four very powerful spirit energies coming my way.  
  
"Hmmm... who could these energies belong to?" I said with some curiosity. I sensed the energies a little closer.  
  
"One fire demon, two ningen boys and.... What's this?" I asked myself. The last seemed to be a spirit fox.  
  
"It can't be." Just as I readied myself, they enter the clearing.  
  
"Hey, you! Kage! You're under arrest!" shouted one that was dressed in green with slicked back black hair. I stood shocked for a moment then calmly said  
  
"And if I don't want to be?"  
  
"I'll cut you in two," said a tall, rather stupid looking one. Behind my calm exterior, I was snickering. Because the four of them had no idea what I was planning.  
******************************* This is my 1st fan fic and I'm really excited. Please be kind when u review. Thanks much!! ^-^ 


	2. Mistaken

Chapter 2 I don't own anything YYH! If I did, I would be writing stories that would become animes. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Mistaken

"Hn. She doesn't look that dangerous to me," said the short spiky haired one with a cold gaze.  
  
"She may not appear dangerous, but looks can be decieving," said another tall, red-haired boy with long hair. I observed my 'captors' carefully. Even though no one moved, I had already set my trap. Now all I needed was for them to come at me. Lucky for me, the stupid one came through.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get her!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The long haired one said nothing but attacked swiftly with a rose whip. I pretended to be hurt and staggered back a few steps. The suspense was killing me.  
  
"Wow, she wasn't very tough," said the black haired one.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh. Please don't hurt me anymore," I whimpered pathetically. Finally they all took one step forward. "Rose chain!" I yelled, they didn't seem to know what hit them. Next thing they knew, my rose chain had bound them by the throat, wrists, and ankles. They were all too shocked to say anything. Just imagine hanging three feet in the air with thorns like razors at your throat and wrist. Not to be selfish. I looked up and smiled angelically. "I'm afraid the Captive is the 'captor.'" I said walking over to one of the stumps. The cocky punk in green was the first to respond and, trust me, he wasn't happy.  
  
"Hey! You bh! Let us the f%$# down!" I just sat there on the stump, playing my little flute. Normally, I would have tightened the chains. I have been called worse, so I just ignored his outbursts. I looked up to see him and the others either looking or glaring at me. I studied their energies for a moment, then stood to face them. "Well I'm guessing you don't like me, heh?" Silence. "And you know my name. Well either they sent you or someone else did."  
  
"What? Who do you mean by 'they'?" asked the long haired one.  
  
"Oh, so you finally take an interest, huh?" They all looked at each other, and then nodded except for the short one.  
  
"Hn." All he said. I picked up my flute from the stump and played a small tune. The chains dissappeared in a flurry of flower petals, sending the captives unceremoniously to the ground. The two demons landed on their feet and the ningen boys fell on their asses.  
  
"You have to promise not to gang up on me now." I said worriedly.  
  
"Yes, you have our word." said the long haired one.  
  
"Any of you from.......FEAR?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's FEAR?"  
  
I made a mental contact with each of them none have even heard of FEAR, which gave me great relief.  
  
"What is FEAR?"  
  
"FEAR is a demon based terror organization whose main goal is to wreak havoc and hell bent on destroying Ningenka."  
  
"What!" They exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. That's not all, they're after. They are looking for something else also." I said placing my hand over my throat. When they looked at my hand curiously, I gently drew my pendent from beneath the black turtle neck I was wearing. The pendant was shaped like a tear drop and was dark reddish color. "I'm not sure what is so special about my pendant, but they are determined to get it and 'me.'" I said with emphasis.  
  
"Hmm......perhaps Koenma knows something about FEAR organization," said the red-haired one.  
  
"Wait a minute," I chime in.  
  
"What's up?" says the black haired one  
  
"Who in the world are you guys? I mean, seeing how you all know my 'name' pretty well."  
  
"Hn. Hiei" said the short one.  
  
"Kurama," said the long haired one.  
  
"Yo, Yusuke here," said the one in green.  
  
"Uh, what was the question again?" said the tall one.  
  
"KUWABARA?! You d&%$! Tell her your name!"  
  
"Kuwabara. Nice ta' meet ya."  
  
I giggled at their antics. These two were really humorous. I picked up my small flute and my backpack and followed after them. As we walked, Yusuke and Kuwabara would get in yelling matches and Hiei would roll his eyes at them. When I turned and faced him, he turned and blushed slightly, which caused me to smile. He looked kinda short, but then smiled back. Ahead of us, Yusuke nudged Kuwabara, and they both grinned and chuckled at us until Hiei threatened to knock them senseless for being stupid. I had to laugh. After being on the run so long, it felt good to laugh and smile. But I stopped myself. I knew they weren't from FEAR, but I remembered didn't know enough about them to really trust them. Then I also realized they were sent by Koenma. At this point of time, Kurama must have noticed that I was troubled because he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
Not wanting to share my thoughts, and because the other 3 were gazing at me, I simply shook my head and gave a small grin. The others seemed appeased with my response, so I returned to my thoughts. ( means thought)  
  
Let's see...I'm in the company of 4 spirit detectives....and I'm on the run from the most dangerous organization in the Makai....and I'm in a world of shit. And my incentive to get up today was what exactly?  
  
They led the way to the portal and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei headed through with not so much as a glance backward. I backed away. I know the instant I passed through the portal, my life would be changed. For better or for worse, I wasn't sure. I took another step back. Kurama who had been standing by the portal walked over to me.  
  
"I get the feeling you are nervous about going through." He said, his green eyes looking me over as if to confirm his accusation. I gave a huge sigh and nodded stiffly.  
  
"I don't know about you or the others to give you my full trust," I said stepping back again...  
  
"So, you don't feel safe around us?" he asked. I could tell it hurt him a little to hear it.  
  
"It's nothing personal against you or your friends. I've had some bad experiences when I trusted people. Now I'm being chased." I turned away. "I don't want anyone to get near me," I said "And I don't want them in danger because of me." I began to walk away when Kurama placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to worry, Kage. The others and I won't let you down. I'm sure we'll be all good friends and allies."  
  
I looked at him and at his face. I'd been tricked once. It wasn't going to happen two times. "Once bitten, twice shy'. That's my problem," I said quietly. Kurama nodded and gave me an encouraging smile.  
  
"Don't worry Ka-"  
  
"Please don't call me that. I'm afraid of using it too often."  
  
"Then what shall I- I mean, we all call you?" he asked in response.  
  
"Well, I've been going by Mitsuikai."  
  
"Angel. Then that's what we'll call you around others." Then he smiled and took me by the hand toward the portal. We were just about to go through when something came out of the portal. We backed away quickly. Kurama reached up and pulled out a rose from his hair. I did the same. Were about to attack when it came ut of the portal and said "What the Hell is going on- "  
  
"GOD DAMN YOU, YUSUKE!" I shouted, "YOU ALMOST GOT CUT INTO RIBBONS!!" He looked at us and saw our whips out.  
  
"Jees! Sorry! I'll call next time. But hurry up will, will ya? Koenma's gettin' cranky." With that he disappeared back in the portal. As we put away our rose whips, I heard Kurama mutter.  
  
"That dumbass. Nearly got killed. Baka Yusuke."  
  
I giggled at his words. He looked and blushed, then took my hand again.  
  
"Come on. We can't keep them waiting any longer." He said as we headed for the portal. I slid my hand in his and I kissed his cheek. He blushed even deeper.  
  
"Wh-what was that for?" he asked.  
  
"For being here," I teased as I jumped in the portal.


	3. A Past Forgotten

Chapter3 Thanx for the reviews! sorry it took so long too!!! I do not own anything YYH! Thank you and enjoy this chapter.  
  
A Past Forgotten  
  
We appeared in front of a huge door. Behind us, ogres rushed around here and there, carrying papers and yelling questions to one another. My eyes flicked around in an attempt to absorb my surroundings. The huge door began to open; I noticed that each of the boys had gone to either side, in front or behind me. Kurama was off to my right. I'd began to feel anxious, which was totally out of character for me. As we entered, I looked over at Kurama, who gave me a reassuring smile. We all headed into the large office- like room, and stood in front of a large desk with stacks of papers on it. In front of the monstrous desk, a brown haired teen with a pacifier and a 'JR' tattooed on his forehead stood, eyes half closed and his head down slightly.  
  
"Koenma," I whispered to myself in shock.  
  
"I am Koenma, I am cool."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes, Kuwabara stifled a giggle, and Hiei muttered something to the effect of 'Baka Koenma'. Kurama just gave Koenma an odd look. I couldn't think of why they were acting this way or what to say.  
  
"Um...Hello?" I said, a little unsure of myself. That seemed to please him, because he stood up and turned away.  
  
"Excellent work Yusuke, mission complete. You successfully captured the target." "Um, Koenma, we didn't exactly catch-"said Yusuke before being cutoff by Koenma.  
  
"No need for modesty Yusuke."  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked at Kurama.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, the girl wasn't captured...she defeated us."  
  
"WHAT?!? HOW?" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Can the 'girl' speak for herself, please?" I said angrily feeling that they didn't know I was still in the room. Not waiting for an answer, I began talking (or shouting my head off).  
  
"Look, sir, I was minding my own business when these four detectives came to arrest me! Me! And I don't know the charges for which my arrest is wanted!" He looked in shock that I had dared to yell at him as well as everyone else. Yusuke all of the sudden started laughing, as did Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama looked highly amused at my outburst. A young woman in a bright pink kimono smiled nervously, and then Koenma got back his composure and eyed me with dislike. I continued in a slightly more pleasant tone.  
  
"I had set a trap and ensnared them as they attempted to apprehend me. I forced them to not gang up once I freed them and came here on my own accord."  
  
"Koenma, do you have any information on an organization called FEAR?" Kurama said quickly hoping to cut off all the comments that would come or be made to me. Koenma shot a 'I-am-going-to-kill-you' look at me, and then reached for his pacifier.  
  
"Yes but the data is very limited, why do you ask?"  
  
"Duh, Koenma! We wanted to know more about it!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Botan, quickly bring me the files." The girl in the pink Kimono didn't move, who I assumed was Botan.  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
He shouted. She jumped into action at his yell, which brought back memories of my captivity by FEAR. Without thinking, I walked up to Koenma and slapped him across his face. He looked even more shocked as I grabbed his shirt and went to punch him; Kurama and Hiei rushed forward and pushed me away from Koenma. They set me down in a chair and Kurama held my arm.  
  
"Kage, please stop!" He said urgently as I attempted to get up. A wave of hatred flowed over me as I glared at him and then...I burst into tears. They were tears of hatred, self-loathing and pain. I buried my face into my hands and Kurama wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to comfort me. I then buried my face in his chest. I felt safe in his arms and there was a faint scent of roses coming from him. Botan was picking the file she'd dropped on the floor out of shock, she then went over to Koenma as he retreated to his chair and rubbed his cheek. I heaved a sigh and pulled away reluctantly from Kurama. I walked to Koenma's desk and bowed deeply.  
  
"Koenma, please forgive my actions. You must be terribly angry, my sincerest apologies." I stood straight with my hands clasped before me, staring intently at Koenma. The teen stood up and stared back.  
  
"Why did you-?" He asked, I looked away ashamed.  
  
"Horrible memories of my captivity. Please don't ask me to talk about them." I said, pain filling my voice. "Don't ya have any good ones Kage?" Kuwabara asked, I stared blankly at his face. They were the only happy ones I had...them and one other. I then realized everything before being captured was gone...I didn't remember any parents I may have, my friends and family...nothing in my memories. My eyes filled with tears again and my voice broke as I answered.  
  
"Only two, Kuwabara. Only two and nothing more." I then collapsed on the floor and cried. ************************************** *cries for no reason* Sniff ... If only more would review... IS 3 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER TOO MUCH TO ASK????? I would be happy.... 


	4. New Experiences

Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long but between skool and writer's block.... Well anyway you will unfortunately have to wait until September for other chappies.... ( (moms and their evil ways)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, my stories would be anime episodes.  
  
Chapter 4: New Experiences  
  
Koenma explained to the guys about FEAR in great detail, with small corrections from Botan here and there. I wasn't listening but they looked at me time to time, while I just never looked at them to acknowledge it. I was so deep in thought that pain was all over my body as I recalled every memory I could about the beatings, the murders, and the two friends I'd probably never see again.....  
  
Yume, Hinote, the two names hung in my mind. It would be no small miracle if they had managed to escape, or let alone survive. I had barely escaped. I replayed the memory of that night in my mind, breaking through the window, running across the bridge, soldiers surrounding us. Yume used a reki blast to divert their attention and we managed to disappear into the forest. We reached a clearing at the center, and then he appeared. Hinote and Yume stood in front of me. Both had their spirit energy ready, I started to gather my own to help them.  
  
"If one of us escapes and survives to tell the others about them, maybe then he'll be stopped. Yume and I have decided for you to go," she murmured quietly while not taking her eyes away from the fiend.  
  
"But-" I began to protest to them.  
  
"No, he hasn't seen you yet...you are the only one fast enough to outrun him, so go quick. Now," Yume urgently told me. I knew there was no arguing with either of them as I slid into the brush. I could hear Yume muttering an incantation under her breath. I ran hearing Yume and Hinote fighting with everything they had and the fiend laughing. Then I heard two screams and maniacal laughter that seemed to follow me through the darkness that surrounded me, a youki blast exploded in front of me....  
  
A hand snapped me out of my memory. "Kage...are you alright?" I looked up do to see the worried eyes of Kurama searching through mine to try and catch a glimpse of what I was feeling.  
  
"Y-yeah...why?"  
  
"You just seemed so....distant. Are you sure...nothing's amiss?" he asked me again trying to see if anything was wrong.  
  
"Come on Kurama! Of course nothing's wrong with her!" Yusuke chimed in exasperatedly, I slowly took Kurama's hand that was offered to me and got to my feet.  
  
"Yeah, like Yusuke said....nothing's wrong here!" I said with false energy, though I felt completely drained inside. What does Kurama care anyway? I mean once we leave here, we're going to separate our ways, right? Right. I thought to myself as a sudden pain reached me. I couldn't convince myself to part ways with Kurama.  
  
"Kage? Koenma's got something to ask you." Yusuke told me matter-of- factly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's about your pendant," Koenma said rather silently to me.  
  
"Yes, go on." I said as I pulled the pendant out and looked at it.  
  
"Do you know exactly what FEAR might have desired it for?"  
  
"Somewhat...From what I can gather, my pendant and three others just like it are supposed to be the keys of unleashing a fearsome power throughout the Ningenkai and other worlds. Only the holders of the pendants are able to control the power."  
  
"And by catching and enslaving the holders...FEAR can control this power, right?" Hiei added in as I finished the first part of my explanation.  
  
"That would mean FEAR would be unstoppable." Kurama added in as he heard Hiei chime in.  
  
"Yeah...for the most part." I added in finding they knew what would happen somewhat.  
  
"Holy...that would mean we will never be able to beat them." Yusuke said as he added in after my conclusion.  
  
"Duh, Yusuke." Kuwabara said as we stood in silence at the threat that could be unleashed.  
  
"Then that settles it...Kage, I'm placing you....." Koenma said as he was cut off.  
  
"Under arrest?" Yusuke said as he tried to guess.  
  
"That's not fair to Kage." Botan said shocking everyone. "She's the victim for goodness sake!"  
  
"Calm down...that's NOT what I was going to say. I was GOING to say in the protection of the four of you. And now all she needs is-"  
  
"She's staying with me." Kurama cut Koenma off as he wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace... I felt myself blush as he held me close to him.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of someway for her to blend in...anyone have an idea?" Koenma said as his mind was blank.  
  
"She could be Kurama's cousin." Yusuke suggested as he tried to get this done quick.  
  
"Or the kitsune's mate." Hiei added as Kurama scowled at him.  
  
"My mother would end up dying in of shock Hiei, if I told her that and you know it!" Kurama yelled very flusteredly at Hiei.  
  
"I knew." Hiei said as a smirk appeared almost at the same time, his smirk gave that 'I knew that would fluster you' look.  
  
"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked blockheadedly and we all looked at him with a shocked look on our faces.  
  
"Weren't you listening at all dumbass!?" Yusuke said first as he tried not to hit Kuwabara on the head.  
  
"No I wasn't...hey! Who you calling a dumbass, dumbass!" Kuwabara acted really tough as he tried to restrain himself.  
  
"You, dumbass!"  
  
"O yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!" The two kept getting closer as if they were going to fight until I decided to go and stop it.  
  
"Why don't I just be a foreign exchange student from America or something? I know a lot about cultures-" I started to offer as I was cut off by Koenma.  
  
"That sounds like a good cover for now, but...um...Kage-" I cut Koenma this time for revenge.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever been to school?" This got me thinking for a moment.  
  
"Not that I can remember." I slowly told back as they looked at each other and then back at me.  
  
"Kage, school isn't exactly-" Kurama said as Yusuke cut him off.  
  
"-an easy piece of crap to handle." Yusuke said as he finished what he had cut off.  
  
"I don't expect it to be, and it can't be that bad....can it?" Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara just looked at one another.  
  
At school a couple weeks later....  
  
"Class, meet Michelle Mitsukai." There I was looking at everyone with a false smile on my face. Koenma had decided, much to Kurama's dismay, that I attend Yusuke and Kuwabara's school. He hoped that it would confuse any pursuers, and my hope came that way as well. I had fought many battles, but none of them could have prepared me for this.  
  
"Miss Mitsukai, take the seat next to Keiko." I just nodded and headed toward the girl Yusuke had told me about. She had brown hair and eyes. She also had a curious look on her face as I went to sit down. She seemed greatly focused on me as the teacher began writing on the board. It wasn't till lunchtime that I figured out why she kept looking at me.  
  
"So you're the one." She said as I was caught off guard and was startled.  
  
"W-what?" I stammered back as I tried to calm down.  
  
"You're the new case Yusuke and the others are working on."  
  
"um-"  
  
"Hey Keiko! Hey Mitsukai!" Yusuke yelled as he and Kuwabara came to the table.  
  
"Yusuke! You told her-" I said angry at him very slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, she already knew about your situation."  
  
"When did you..."  
  
"Over the weekend," He said very defensively. It had been a few weeks since school had begun. Koenma decided it would be best if we waited a few weeks before going to school. During that time, I spent hours training with Hiei in the Makai, we were evenly matched each time we battled and we got to know each other better. Hiei told me about his sister Yukina, and made me swear I'd jump off a cliff if I told her he was her brother. He also told me about how he got his Jagan eye. He amazed me. But the time that wasn't spent training was spent shopping for school stuff or sleeping in Genkai's temple. In exchange for a room, I had to do some chores and help Yukina. I actually enjoyed doing these things. But school was an extremely different matter. The first day in teen hell went without incident. We had all decided to meet Hiei and Kurama and head to Genkai's temple for some studying, though with Yusuke and Kuwabara around...quiet wasn't the word. Just as we began to cross the street where the others were waiting, a car came screeching around the corner, I moved and pushed Keiko to the sidewalk. There was no time left to dodge.

Hope to have some new reviews when I come back to school!!!!! HAVE A GREAT SUMMER YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!


	5. Old Friends Reunited

Disclaimer: you get it by now. I'm tried of repeating.

I must apologize for the delay. tech difficulties had this on the frits. Thank you for your reviews as well.

Old Friends Reunited

Everything happened in slow-motion for me. I felt as though my body was paralyzed and stuck to the ground. I could only watch as Kurama and Yusuke seemed to run behind me and throw them and me on to the side walk. The whole affair seemed to take hours when in reality it probably took only a few seconds. The car beeped angrily as it came through the red light and sped by. I could hear Yusuke muttering curses as he stood.

"Mitsukai! Are you all right?! " he asked as he and Kurama helped me up off the pavement.

"Y-yeah, just a little shaken up."

"You are positive that nothing is broken?" said Kurama as he looked me up and down, attempting to ensure that nothing was out of place. His attention and concern surprised me and I felt slightly uneasy because of it.

"Nothing's broken, and like I said, I'm FINE."

Everyone kept fussing over me except for Hiei, who said I was a demon and could care for myself (secretly I agreed), and Keiko, who thanked me for saving her. This continued all the way to Genkai's temple. I didn't feel the fuss was necessary and was thankful when Genkai told everyone to knock it off. I found a quiet so that no one would bother me. I had just started to read for a home work assignment when I felt a solitary energy approaching me. I didn't give much thought or attention to the energy because I knew who it was. Kurama appeared a second later holding a tray with two glasses of lemonade on it. He set it aside a few feet away after sitting down next tome and giving me a glass.

"So... um... Did you enjoy school?" he asked cautiously. I knew he was trying to make up for earlier. I looked at him with what he must have taken as a death glare, because he moved away a little. I signed and put down the book.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not familiar with that kind of attention. You were just worried over me. Arigatou," I said. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Well... back to the original question..."he said.

"Yes if you don't count feeling like a total baka, being gazed at as though I was in a zoo, and then nearly being killed by some retarded jerk who couldn't pull his head out of his..."

"I get the message," he said putting his hand in mine. I was kind of surprised but then I let myself lean against his shoulder. We sat quietly in the shade off the temple, enjoying the calming sounds of nature around us.

_So peaceful here. Maybe while Kurama and I are alone, I can tell what was bothering me that day in Koenma's office. He seemed... Worried about me, even though he didn't say it. _

As if he heard my thoughts, Kurama looked into my eyes, his own reflecting the question I knew was coming.

"I-I don't know if it is my place to ask but the day we met, well... how can I put it..." he began.

"You want to ask me what I was thinking about in Koenma's office, right?"

He looked down, looking a little ashamed. I gently put my hand under his chin, and picked it up so that he would look at me.

"Don't be ashamed to ask me. Because I ... don't feel as nervous around you as I do everyone else. That said, I feel I can tell you everything," I said, hoping to encourage him to ask. I think he knew it might have been painful for me to talk about, because he remained silent. I then did something I had never willingly done before. I wrapped my free arm around him, pulled him close and kissed him full in the mouth. Kurama's eyes bulged in shock and his face turned beet red as he pulled back. I smiled at his reaction.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked, still grinning. He half nodded in response.

"Good. Now I'll tell..."

Suddenly, two familiar energies hit me like a ton of bricks. Two energies I swore I'd probably never sense again. Before Kurama could react, I took off unaware of anything around me.

_It can't be... It just can't be! It's utterly impossible..._

The dark woods brought back the memory, except this time I was running toward the energies, not away. I reached the clearing I had created and what I saw standing there made me stop dead.

"Hinote?! Yume?! Is it really you?"

hee hee hee... I think I'll stop there. Is it an illusion? Find out next chappie!!


End file.
